Mabuhay Broadcasting System Inc.
Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBSI) is a Philippineradio network majority owned by the Ragasa family, heirs of founder Quirino De Guzman. In 2011, companies belonging to the Henares family acquired a minority stake in MBSI making it an affiliate company of Progressive Broadcasting Corporation(PBC), a nationwide radio and television network headed by Alfredo "Atom" L. Henares. Its corporate office is located at The Centerpoint, Julia Vargas Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City and main studio at 40th Floor Summit One Tower, Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City, Metro Manila. MBSI derives most of its income by selling airtime to blocktimers. MBSI's FM radio network 91.5 Win Radio is headed by its president, Manuelito "Manny" F. Luzon through One Radio Management, Inc. Its former AM radio station in Metro Manila, UNTV Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz (formerly DZXQ), is owned by PBC and operated and maintained by Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International, Inc. (BMPI) ''' headed by its chairman and CEO, broadcaster and TV host Daniel S. Razon. BMPI is also PBC's exclusive blocktimer in its UHF station UNTV Channel 37. Background In November 1973, during the martial law in the Philippines, Quirino "Rino" De Guzman Sr. and Arcadio "AC" M. Carandang decided form a joint venture and organize a corporation known as Mabuhay Broadcasting Systems, Inc. (MBSI). Carandang contributed his technical expertise and new equipment while De Guzman pooled financial resources and needed franchise to the company. It was registered with the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) on December 13, 1973. MBSI was granted a 25-year legislative franchise on April 13, 1992 under Republic Act (R.A.) 7395 to construct, install, operate and maintain commercial radio broadcasting stations in the island of Luzon. FM Radio DWMM (1980-1985) In 1980, MBSI started to operate using its former callsign DWMM-FM until September 30, 1985. KY 91.5/K91 (1985-2003) On October 1, 1985, FM music station KY 91.5 began playing classic rock hits using DWKY callsign with studio located at the 17th floor, Centerpoint Building, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Former DZMB Station Manager Manny F. Luzon, General Manager of Ultrasonic Broadcasting System, Inc. (UBSI) concurrently became MBSI's FM consultant on management, programming and marketing in 1998. On the same year, the KY 91.5 was rebranded as K91 FM playing novelty and pop music. 91.5 Energy FM (2003-2011) Under Luzon's management, UBSI radio stations owned by SYSU Group, that started in the provinces grew in number and became successful in terms of ratings and audience share. As part of its expansion in Metro Manila, UBSI acquired the FM radio operations of MBSI on October 13, 2003. Using MBSI's 91.5 MHz frequency in Mega Manila, Luzon re-launched DWKY on October 13, 2003 with a new name, '''91.5 Energy FM with a new brand called "Pangga", a Visayan word which means "love" or "sweetheart". It was Luzon who also gave FM station 90.7 DZMB its name "Love Radio" owned by Manila Broadcasting Company (MBC). Its studios were transferred to the SYSU Building in Quezon City. Renewal and Expansion of Franchise On February 1, 2015, House Bill No. 5982 was approved by the House of Representatives and Senate of the Philippines renewing MBSI's franchise for another 25 years and expanding its coverage to include both radio and television broadcasting throughout the Philippines. It was approved by President Benigno S. Aquino III on May 10, 2016. MBSI Radio stations Former radio stations